megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Telly
is a spinning security robot enemy that first appeared in Mega Man 2. In Mega Man 6 they are orange and drop fire throughout Flame Man's stage, igniting oil on the floors. Mega Man 8 debut the Giant Tellys. They appear mainly in Grenade Man's stage, Frost Man's stage (mainly the jet board), and in the first section of Wily Tower (again, the jet board part). In Mega Man & Bass there are Telly R in some stages and Giant Tellys that drop incendiary bombs in Burner Man's stage. In Mega Man Powered Up they were called Bobbles and only appeared in custom stages and the 2 challages in Challage Mode. Types of Tellys Telly Telly is a security robot with camera eyes from Mega Man 2 that looks like a spinning can. They mostly appear in Crash Man's stage, Heat Man's stage, and the first and fourth sections of Dr. Wily's castle. They especially appear near the platforms on tracks, where they can knock Mega Man off. Using the Leaf Shield on the track platforms will keep Mega Man safe. Fire Telly is an upgrade of the original Telly that appears in Mega Man 6. They take the form of orange-coloured Tellies with flamethrowers attached to their undersides, and appear mainly in Flame Man's stage, the third section of Mr. X's stage, and first part of the first section of Dr. Wily's stage. However, it is in Flame Man's stage that they are a real threat. They will often use their flamethrowers to drop fireballs into the oil pools, igniting them and turning them into raging infernos. If Mega Man touches the fire, which is much hotter than standard fire due to the burning oil, he will instantly die, as though he landed on spikes. Big Telly appear in Mega Man 8 in Grenade Man's stage, Frost Man's stage, and the first stage of Wily Tower. In Mega Man 8, they will drop several exploding bombs as they pass by. In Mega Man & Bass, they drop incendiary bombs in Burner Man's stage. Telly R Telly R (テリーＲ) is the original Telly with minor modifications. It appears in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. Telly X Telly X is a modified Telly that appears in Plug Man's stage and the first Wily stage from Mega Man 9. Telly Bomb Telly Bomb (テリーボム Terī Bomu) is a explosive Telly from Mega Man Zero 2 and Mega Man Zero 4. Their explosion can destroy walls with spikes. They show up in Phoenix Magnion's stage, Tech Kraken's stage, the Neo Arcadia Teleporter Base and Area Zero. Similar enemies Enemies similar to the Tellys: *Togehero *RingRing *Lyric Trivia *Telly was named after the nickname of a Capcom employee.Interview with TOM-PON References Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man: Powered Up enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 4 enemies Category:Flying enemies Category:Big enemies Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man: Powered Up enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 4 enemies Category:Flying enemies Category:Big enemies Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man: Powered Up enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 4 enemies Category:Flying enemies Category:Big enemies Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man: Powered Up enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 4 enemies Category:Flying enemies Category:Big enemies